Mephisto's Lover
by A-iroha
Summary: Everyone else has a lover and Mephisto isn't an exception. This is the 50 things that he would say, if given the chance.


**Mephisto's Lover**

01. If I could, I would be your red blood cells – so I can squeeze through even the smallest of your blood capillaries.

02. If I could, I would be your white blood cells – so I can protect you from all forms of bacteria and viruses.

03. If I could, I would be your spinal cord – so I can support you throughout your life.

04. If I could, I would be your leg hair – so I can be rooted to you.

05. If I could, I would be your saliva – so you can taste me everyday.

06. If I could, I would be your eye – so I can see every part of you.

07. If I could, I would be your eardrums – so I can filter all unpleasant noises before you hear it.

08. If I could, I would be your mole, one which is hidden beneath the folds of your clothes – so no one will see me but you.

09. If I could, I would be your limbs – so you cannot survive without using me daily.

10. If I could, I would be your hair – so you can comb and take care of me lovingly.

11. If I could, I would be your nerves – so that I can share your pain together with you.

12. If I could, I would be your umbilical cord – so I can achieve satisfaction knowing that I once supplied you with nutrients.

13. If I could, I would be your brain – so I can control every single one of your movements.

14. If I could, I would be your heart – so I can be your source of life.

15. If I could, I would be your voice box – so I can stop you from saying mushy things to anyone other than myself.

16. If I could, I would be your cells – so I'm the smallest building unit that makes you up.

17. If I could, I would be your skin – so I can wrap around your entire body.

18. If I could, I would be your muscles – so you cannot move without me.

19. If I could, I would be your plasma – so I can flow through you everyday.

20. If I could, I would be your lips – so you can kiss me all the time.

21. If I could, I would be your flesh – so we will always be in contact.

22. If I could, I would be your tear ducts – so I can wash away your sadness.

23. If I could, I would be your lungs – so we can breathe in the same air.

24. If I could, I would be your paradise – so I could give you everything you could ever want .

25. If I could, I would be your fats – so you will never feel cold with me by your side.

26. If I could, I would be your drinking water – so I make up 70% of your body.

27. If I could, I would be your cell membrane – so I can control everything that goes in and out of your body.

28. If I could, I would be your wrinkles – so we can age together.

29. If I could, I would be your mucin – so I can soften the food that you take in and protect your oesophagus.

30. If I could, I would be your nostrils – so you can breathe in life through me.

31. If I could, I would be your tongue – so I can have your gums all to myself.

32. If I could, I would be your side-burns – so through me, you will have style.

33. If I could, I would be your beloved brand of beer – so I will be the only one to ever make you drunk.

34. If I could, I would be your teeth – so when your body decomposes, I will be the remaining evidence of your existence.

35. If I could, I would be your needed protein intake – so you cannot live healthily without me.

36. If I could, I would be your thoughts – so you will not think of anything else but me.

37. If I could, I would be your excess fats – so you will not be able to get rid of me no matter how hard you try.

38. If I could, I would be your villi – so I will help to absorb all the nutrients your body requires in the shortest span of time.

39. If I could, I would be your body's bacteria – so I can thrive inside you.

40. If I could, I would be your ribcage – so I can protect all your delicate organs.

41. If I could, I would be your tan line – so you can show me off to all your friends.

42. If I could, I would be your bandage – so I can cover all your wounds and comfort them.

43. If I could, I would be your waist – so I will always stay tiny and make you look pretty.

44. If I could, I would be your favorite clothes – so you will wear me frequently.

45. If I could, I would be your weapon – so you can use me to protect yourself.

46. If I could, I would be your sweat pores – so I can participate in your expulsion of body heat.

47. If I could, I would be your fever – so I, only I, can heat you up.

48. If I could, I would be your love – so you will require nothing but me.

49. If I could, I would be your needed help – so you do not have to depend on anyone else.

50. If I could, I would be your genes – so we will have the exact same appearance.

Mephisto Pheles grinned widely, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he ran a hand over the cool, smooth surface of the mirror. His reflection smiled right back at him, and their fingertips touched each others' lightly while the both of them slowly moved towards each other.

The moment Mephisto's nose brushed the mirror, he took two steps back and smirked crookedly.

Yes, he definitely loved himself best.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ao no Exorcist does not belong to me.

**Author's notes:** Great, I wonder what inspired me to write something like this OTL *grins* Did anyone expect Mephisto to be a narcissist? XD Guess all the humor fanfiction that I'm writing for AoEx is circled around Mephisto. Oh well. Thanks, once again, to my (nameless) friend for helping me to come up with this idea ^^

In case any of you were wondering... Mucin is a substance found in saliva which softens food before you swallow, Oesophagus is the scientific term for gullet (the 'pipe' connecting your mouth to your stomach) and villi refers to the one that is found in your small intestine (tiny, finger-like projections which protrude from the epithelial lining of the intestinal wall).


End file.
